Insanity love
by heartbreaker121
Summary: so this is a harleyxjoker the characters are kinda OC but i think its good


Chapter one

It was a dark and foggy morning at the Arkham Asylum; Harleen could hear her shoes clicking against the pavement as she walked briskly to the entrance. As she was walked inside she could feel the excitement in the air it was contagious like a sickness she looked around curiously wondering what could have possibly be so exciting in a depressing dark place such as this asylum. As she walked down the narrow hallways she heard two nurses talking softly to each other excitedly "I know! I can't believe it! It's him…I mean it's really _**him**_!" said one blonde haired nurse to the dark brown haired nurse as she nodded excitedly.

As she went to the place where she was supposed to sign in for interns she saw the doctor she was interning for. "Good morning." She said giving him a kind smile he nodded at her with a grim look on his face "Ah Harleen I've been looking for you." He said to her she felt her stomach tighten but she kept her smile on her face. "How come sir?" she asked as politely and calmly as she could manage, with a sigh the doctor handed her a clip board and said "No intern nor doctor want to do this case and evaluate him…you are the last one I could think of…" he said slowly she nodded slowly "Well who is it?" she asked him he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair "it's the new patient I won't give you the name until you tell me yes or no." he said. She paused for a moment before smiling "Of course I'll do it." She said brightly; he smiled relieved at her "Thank you Harleen." He said she could see his shoulder relaxing she nodded and walked to the evaluation room without asking who it was.

She walked into the empty room she looked around the walls were a plain grey there were two book shelves filled with books, the books mainly consisted of psychology and other things to help the interns and doctors alike to properly break down the evaluation of each patient in the asylum. She looked at the big black leather chair that she would be sitting in, across from the chair was a nice long comfy dark brown velvet couch in between the couch and chair there was a coffee table; on the coffee table there were some pointless magazines and tissues.

She sighed and sat down on the chair gently she looked down at the form on the clip board, on the upper right hand corner she would write down the patient's name then she would make notes with anything and everything the patient says and does and whether they need medication or less of something she would write what they feel and what they think is the reason why they're in the asylum etc. she got ready and prepared herself for whoever this patient was no one wanted to go near them or deal with them in any way.

She looked down at the clip board again when she heard the heavy door clicked open, she looked up immediately there was two of the biggest and tallest guards of the asylum and in between them was a tall lanky man. They walked in and forced him on the couch they nodded to her respectfully and walked outside to wait outside in front of the door. She looked from the door and turned her attention to him. His looks were different than any of the patients she ever seen in the asylum. He was so pale he was white, his hair was a dark green, his eyes were pitch black pits, and his lips were a bright dark red his smile spread wide from cheek to cheek showing all his teeth.

To her surprise he wasn't terrifying he was handsome in a sense. He wore a straight jacket with chains clinging to him she looked back to the clipboard and cleared her throat, "First things first what's your name?" she asked him when he didn't reply right away she looked up, he was watching her closely and it made her feel uneasy. "You haven't heard of me before?" he asked softly his voice was slightly high yet deep and raspy there was something about his voice that she kinda enjoyed, she shook her head pen ready in hand to write down his name but to her disappointment he said "They call me the joker." He said tilting his head slightly to the right his grin spreading as if in delight that she never heard of him.

She looked at him for a while "what's your real name?" she asked again, he laughed softly "that is _**my name**_." he said she sighed and wrote the name the joker and continued the evaluation. "Well…how are you doing Mr.…joker?" she said the last part in a question as she watched him closely ready to write down anything that strikes noteworthy; "call me Mr.J." he said lightly he seemed to be studying her as intently as she was him. She smiled and corrected herself repeating the question "how are you feeling Mr. J?" she asked him trying to keep her tone of voice as neutral and emotionless as she could. He just watched her closely before finally replying "I'm good Harleen." he said lightly she looked at him puzzled not knowing how he could know her name she didn't wear her name tag this time.

Unease and nervousness filled her she tightened her pen and continued on "that's good, so Joker why do you think you're here?" she asked she didn't look at him she wrote down a note about him knowing her name without her saying it. "Why I'm here?" his tone is what made her look up he wasn't smiling anymore he was frowning and the way he looked is what made her freeze. His eyes were cold and calculating the frown didn't look like it belonged on his too red lips against the pale skin. She nodded slowly "yes why are you here?" she asked softly not sure how to react by the sudden mood change in him.

She noticed he clenched his hands into fists, "well dear I'm here because of that damned bat~" he sounded angry even though he didn't raise his voice at all she felt like he was yelling at her. A cold feeling crept through her whole body without any explanation as to why or where it came from. "A bat?" she asked slowly he looked at her she could tell he was getting more and more furious with her. "Yes the Bat." He said through clenched his teeth, she still didn't understand "what does that mean?" she said looking at him trying not to get him any angrier than he already was. "The batman." He said so softly that she barely heard him say it. "The batman…? The batman made you stuck in a asylum? How?" she asked him trying for a gentle tone.

He looked at her his eyes wide as he started laughing hysterically, she watched as the men quickly came in rushing over to him he got up and tried to kick the guard and ended up being slammed to the ground. She got up suddenly feeling concern for him she shook that mentally away they dragged him away she followed them out the door and could hear his hysterical laugh all the way down the hallway until she heard a cell door slam shut. She remained looking at the empty hallway where the joker was dragged down, she didn't feel terrified, or worried for her safety instead she felt a sudden interest and fascination slowly start to grow inside her as she pictured the pale green haired patient named the joker she wanted to know as much about as possible and she was determined to get inside him and to understand. She didn't know why but she knew she just had to do it even if it was going to kill her in the process.


End file.
